Staying Strong
by D.Salvatore1864
Summary: Edward controls Bella's life. Bella lets him. Emmett is Bella's big brother and has had enough of Edward. What will he do to tear them apart? How far will he go? Please Review! Controlling, dominant and possessive Edward!
1. Chapter 1

**********Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

_**September 8, 2012**_

Edward casually sauntered over to his girl Isabella, encircling his arms around her her waist. She instantly tensed in his hold and swallowed thickly. He ignored her and tightened his arms around her while sniffing her hair. He buried his head in the crook of her neck, kissing up her neck to the shell of her ear and he whispered. " Hey babe, what the hell are you taking to the douche for?" He asks nodding his head toward the guy across from her who she had been having a conversation with.

" U-ummm Edward this is my friend Alex. He's new. Alex this is my boyfriend Edward." She murmurs embarrassed of the display Edward was making. She tried to remove his arms from around his waist but he tightened them to the point she could hardly breath, so she gave up with a defeated sigh and slumped her shoulders. Alex watched this interaction very closely with a frown. He quickly replaces his frown with a bright smile before they could see it. He thrust his hand out toward Edward.

Edward looked at it with distaste, like it was contaminated with every disease out there. He looked back up at Alex and smirked. "Put your hand back to your side and listen up." He ordered. Alex immediately did as he was told and looked at Bella but she wasn't looking at him, she was just staring at the floor with a sad expression on her face. " Stay the fuck away from my girlfriend!" He says coldly, giving Alex a death glare.

Alex raised his hands up in surrender giving Edward a tight smile. " Hey man, I was just maken a friend." He shoves his hands in his pockets. " No need to get hostile! Anyway listen I gotta get goin. See ya later Bells!" He smiles at her. " Bye Edward." He says and walks away.

Edward glares at him the whole time until he turns the corner out of his eye sight. His attention is now in Bella. He spins her around and hold her by her arms. "What the hell was that?" He demands angirly, glaring at her. His jaw was tight and his teeth were grinding together. He was furious.

"Nothing!" She whimpers and tries to squirm out of his hold. He growls and slams her into the lockers. "We were just talking! Ok!" She cries out, closing her eyes and shutting them tight. The grip he has on her arms loosen and he wraps his arms around her waist. He kisses her softly. " I'm sorry baby...you know I love you and I just get jealous because I know every guy wants you." He whispers. Their lips touch on his every word. "Forgive me?" He asks bending his knees so he is eyes level with her, his hands planted on her hips.

She nods her head and he sighs standing hugging her tightly. She hugged him back just as tight. They just stood there and held each other for a while until Edward pulled away and grinned at her. "So what do you say to ditching the rest of school?" He asks. Bella could see the excitement in his eyes and couldn't bear to turn him down.

"Ok!" She bites her lip and spins out of his hold. She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the empty hall ways. They run outside and stop in front of a tree. "What are we going to do?" She asks in the cutest voice Edward had ever heard and he just gazed at her, smiling lazily. She noticed him staring at her and ducked her head letting her hair fall in front of her face. She peeked at him through a gap and bit her lip. " What?"

"Your beautiful." He caresses her cheek and then cups her face pulling her to him and kissing her softly. He slowly lowers her to the ground getting on top of her. He was careful not to put any of his weight on her. His hands skimmed down her side and stopped and the hem of her top. His hands slipped up her shirt and stopped right beneath her breasts. He pulled back and looked down at her with so much love. " I love you." He whispers.

She stared into his eyes and sighed. " I love you too." She smiles and pulls his head down to kiss her again. She runs her hands through his hair and he moans against her mouth. He always loved it when she did that. Their heads jumped apart when a voice cleared clearing, quite loudly. Edward closed his eyes tight before turning her head. He chuckled and shook his head when he saw Emmett McCarty. " What do you want Emmett?" He scowled at him.

"Oh you know I just wanted to spend some time with my little sister and I find her make n out with her idiot boyfriend Edward Masen." He said calmly but you could here the animosity in his voice. " Hey baby girl, why don't you get out from under the douche and come hug your big brother!" He says cheerily, holding his arms out.

Bella pushes on Edward shoulders and he rolls off of her, pulling a smoke out of his pocket and lighting it up. She jumps up and into his arms. " I've missed you!" She squeals, smiling brightly at him. He smiled back at her and hugged her to him.

"Missed you to baby girl." He murmurs into her hair before kissing the side of her head and pulling away. " So I was thinking...maybe we can get the gang together and all hang out?" He asks. Bella looks over at Edward. " No don't ask him. This is your choice." Emmett says forcefully. He was looking into her eyes with determination.

"Uhhhh..." She trails off. The look of intensity in his eyes was making it really hard for her to say no. " I'll get back to you on that." She chuckles nervously looking over her shoulder and Edward. Her head snapped back when Emmett pushed her away, trying to spit something out of his mouth. " What?" She asks curiously

" Your hair just slapped my face!" He whines like a baby. Rubbing his cheek with the palm of his hand. He looked at her with puppy dog eyes. " I think that just earned me a yes." He says in a baby voice. He still had his hand on his cheek and was just staring at her. She shook her head in disbelief and finally gave in nodding her head. Emmett pumped his fist in the air. " Thanks baby girl! I'll see ya tonight!" He yells as he walks away without saying goodbye to Edward.

Bella jumped when she felt Edward wrap his arms around her waist from behind. He rested his head on her shoulder. " We're not going." He said in a voice that left know room to argue. Bella spun around and stared at him with sadness in her eyes. She kept opening and closing her mouth as if she was about to say something but decided against it settling for a firm nod before turning away from him so he wouldn't see the tear rolling down her cheek.

Bella got her phone out of her pocket and speedily texted Emmett saying that her and Edward couldn't make it tonight but maybe another time. She felt so bad. Emmett had been gone for 2 months on a vacation to visit their parents in Las Angles and she hadn't called, texted or emailed him once and now she couldn't even spend time with him on his first night back. She felt like the suckiest sister ever.

* * *

**I actually worked really hard on this so please please please Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**********Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**********Now I am going back to the first time they met and I will build up to the first chapter. Yeah I know that sounded confusing but it's really not.  
**

* * *

February 1, 2010

Bella sat at her desk listening to all the gossip. Today there was a new student coming and everybody was the whole school was absolutely buzzing about it. She knew that it was a man and his name was Edward Masen but that was about it. He was a mystery to her and everybody else. Everyone quieted down when the teacher, Mr. Anderson walked in demanding every bodies attention. But that's no what everyone was paying attention to. There was a boy following behind Mr. Anderson. He was about 6'1, he had bronze colored hair and green eyes. He was very hansom. But there was no way a guy like him would go for a girl like her.

" Class listen up!" He yells when people keep talking. Once everyone settles down he clears his throat and begins to speak. " Mr. Masen please introduce yourself to the rest of the class." He ordered. " Hello my name is Edward Masen." He introduced himself. His voice was smooth and velvety. All of the girls swooned and the guys glared at him realizing they would now have some competition. " Good. Now please go sit next to Isabella. " He told him. " Isabella please raise you hand and if you would please show Masen around for the rest of the day. Thank you. " Edward looks over to Bella as her hand raises and his whole world stopped.

She was the most beautiful girl her had ever seen. Right then and there he decided that she would be his. No matter what. He strolled over and sat in the chair next to her. He scooted closer to her so their thighs were touching. Bella stiffened but didn't move much to Edward;s delight. The teacher began his lecture on WWI. The whole time Edward kept staring and Bella making her feel very self cautious. She let her dark chocolate hair tumble down, effectively blocking his view of her gorgeous face. His mood went from carefree and in love to enraged. He would have to teach her a lesson or two about holding her beauty from him.

The class ended and Bella turned to him shyly and smiled. " Ummm so I guess I should show you around. This is my free period so just tell me what your next class and I'll help you find it." She murmurs lowly. Her voice low and quiet. He had to strain his ears so he could hear her. " I have math next. Room 665. " He informs her. He already knew where it was but he wanted to spend as much time with her as he could and p get a date with her before they hand to go home. " Ok well follow me. " She leads him out of the class room and down the noisy halls. He stays behind her so he could look at her perfectly round ass. He wondered how it would feel in his hand. His cock started to harden and he quickly caught up with her thinking about something else. He couldn't think like that. Not until the first date at least.

" So Bella how long have you lived here? " Edward asks trying to start a conversation. He looks down at her.

" I've lived here my whole life. Where did you move here from? " She glances up at him, looking back down when she sees he is still staring at her.

" Chicago." He states.

" Oh the windy city. Why would you move from a big city like that to small town forks?" She ask in disbelief. She would give anything to get out of this town.

" My father got a job as a doctor here. I wasn't to happy about it before but something has happened that has changed my mind.

" Yeah? " She asks as she stares up at him. They were now standing in front of his class room. He nods at her smirking. " Like what? " She asks raising her eye brow. Deciding now was a better time than ever.

" You." He breaths in her face glancing down at her mouth every few moments.

Her eyes widen and she backs away from him slightly. He shakes himself out of his revere and grabs her arm preventing her from backing away any further. " Well your the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and I would like to know if you wanted to go on a date with me?

" He asks confidently. She blushes and he admires the way her cheeks turn a rosy pink color.

" Ummm I don't know. " He glares at her and she back tracks. " I mean I don't really even know you. We just met. " She tells him. He relaxes and she breaths out a sigh of relief.

" We can get to know each other on out date. " He pecks her on the lip and turns around walking into the class room, leaving her stunned in silence.

He had just kissed her. Well it wasn't even a kiss but still that was the first time a mans lips had ever touched her and she had been saving her first kiss for someone special. She felt tears well up in her eyes but she blinked them back. She shakes her head and walks to the library. The librarian smiles at her as she walks in but Bella doesn't smile back suddenly in a depressed mood. She keeps her head down slowly walking to a table and sitting down resting her head down. Her eyes drip closed and she falls into a deep asleep.

**(Dream)**

_" Edward!" Bella squeal trying to push his hands off of her as he tickles her to death. " P-please s-s-stop!" She laughs. Happiness was shining from her eyes as was Edward's. Edward was grinning down at her._

_" Not until you admit it!" He teased continues his onslaught of tickles. Her tummy was starting to hurt and so were her cheeks from all the smiling she was doing._

_" Ok...ok... I love you!" She yells breathless. He stopped and gazed down at her with love and adortion. He bent down and kissed her hard on the lips._

**(End of dream)**

Her eyes flew open and her body jerked as she sat up. Her mind was going a hundred miles a minute as she thought about what that dream had meant. She couldn't have feelings for Edward. He took her first kiss without even askingor making it special. Just a lousy peck on the lips in the middle of the hall way. The bell rang and she jumps from her seat and fly's out of the library heading to Edwards class.

He greeted her with another kiss on the lips but this time it was longer and more demanding. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him so their bodies were flushed together. He forced her lips open with his tongue and began to explore her mouth. His tongue ran along the tips of her teeth before wrapping around her own tongue and sucking it into his mouth. By the time he finally freed her lips people were gawking at them but Edward didn't seem to mind in fact he looked quite smug.

The whole day had pretty much consisted of Edward marking his territory and Bella had no idea why he was doing it. Edward was gone and she was now at home lying on her was still mulling over what her dream had meant but decided to just forget about it. She had a date to worry about.

* * *

**If any body wants me to do one or both of their povs just let me know.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

******************Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

******************I want to thank everyone who review. It really means a lot to me. Thank you!  
**

* * *

**Bpov**

Edward Masen. I felt tears build up in my eyes at just thinking his name but I willed them back. I couldn't cry over a guy I barely even know. I sat on my bed in the fettle position just thinking. What if he was going to rape me or murder me or both. I have never been on a date before, none of the guys had ever paid any attention to me. I was just a pain girl with brown hair and brown eyes. Nothing special. I didn't want this to be my first date, being forced was not the plan.

"Bells!" My dad charlie called me from downstairs interrupting my train of thought. My father was a 53 year old man. He had raven black hair and dark brown eyes much like mine. He was about 6 feet tall and had a natural build. He is usually always wearing his police uniform. He loves his job, because he can protect people but also to scare off all the boys. He loves to fish unlike me who would rather sit in the house and enjoy a good book. Fishing usually calms him down and helps him relax.

" Yeah!" I yelled back opening my bedroom door so I could hear him better.

" There is a young man down here waiting for you, says you two have a date?" It sound more like a question than a statement. I felt hope build up in the pit of my heart. Maybe my father would scare him off and he would never want to see me again. I grinned at the thought.

" Coming!" I yell throwing on a pare of slip on shoes before running down the stairs. I freeze around the corner when I hear my father laugh.

" Believe me Chief I will take very good care of her." Edward says.

" Please call me Charlie. Your a good man Edward. I am glad my daughter found you. " My father say and my heard drops and I frown. What could have happened while I was upstairs that could have made them all Buddie-Buddie. I take a deep breath before walking into the door way making myself know. Charlie looks at me with a big old smile on his face and my heart cracks a little more. but I smile at him anyway.

" Hey Bells I hope you have a good time on your date!" He hugs me and pats Edward on the back before walking into the living room. Suddenly I am being crushed against a hard chest and my lips are being smothered. I try to pull back but he just tightens his grip on me. Finally he pulls away gasping for air and resting his forehead against mine.

" God...I missed you!" He pants nuzzling his face into my neck.

I pull away, this time succeeding and head towards the door. " We should probably get going." I whisper, looking at the ground and not at him. He wraps his arm around my waist and leads me out to his car. During the car ride Edward tries to make small talk with me but I ignore him. Out of the corner of my eye I see his hand gripping to steering will so tight his knuckles are turning white. I winced in fear. Edward obviously had anger problems and I knew if he wanted to he could really hurt me.

We finally made it to a restaurant called La Bella Italia. Before I could open my door Edward was already there offering his hand to me. I took it reluctantly and Edward smiles brightly pulling my to him, wrapping his arm tightly around my waist.

" Do like Italian? " He asks as we walk into the restaurant. I look up to see he is staring at me expectantly.

" I love Italian." I tell him truthfully. Italian is my favorite type of food. I have always wanted to go to Italy and see what it was like there but I don't have the money and neither does my father.

" Good." He stated proudly. Probably thinking this would win me over.

A waitress came and showed us to our table. The whole time she was ogling Edward. I felt something in the pit of my stomach but I didn't know what it was so I just shook it off and sat down in the booth she lead us to. Edward scooted in next to me throwing is arm around my shoulder. The waitress glared at me before turning to Edward.

" Is there anything I can get you?" She asks flirtatiously, fluttering her eye lashes. Edward doesn't even seem to notice, looking down at his menu.

" I would like a large pepperoni pizza. Bella and I will be sharing. " He states dismissing her. She stops away with one last glare at me. I was offended that he ordered for me. I would have like to order for myself. This is just another thing that makes me want to run the other way from him.

" I would have liked to order for myself, you know." I whisper lowly hoping he didn't hear me but once again I don't get my way.

" Your mine Bella. Which means I will take care of you." He states determined. " You told me you didn't want to go on a date with me because you don't know me." It's a statement, not a question so I stayed quiet. " Well I am 16. I was adopted when I was seven and now I am living with my parents Carlisle and Esme Cullen. My favorite band is Escape the fate and I love the color black. " He stopped talking for a moment. " Oh and I don't like to share. " He added as an after thought. I had a pretty good idea of what he meant by that. " Your turn." He tells me."

" Ummm...I'm 14 but I'm turning 15 in a month. I live with my dad Charlie, my mom Renee left me when I was 2. I like the singer Gavin Degraw. I love the color red. " I tell him. I don't mention that I don't date and don't want to at least unill I am in college.

The waitress came with our food setting them down in front of us. When she did she practically shoved her boobs in Edwards face but still he paid no mind. She huffed and stopped off leaving us alone again. We ate our food and made small talk before he paid fro the bill.

We left and I expected to head home but I saw Edward was heading in the opposite direction of my house. " Edward where are we going?" I ask nervously.

" My place." He tell me and I hear something in his voice that I do not like.

Lust.

* * *

**Please review and tell me if you have any ideas! Also I have pics of both Edward and Bella on my profile! Check it out! Thank you!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

******************Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Epov**

My Isabella. I couldn't wait to make her mine. Her beauty had mesmerized me the moment I had walked through that door. I knew she would be mine and no one could stop me not even herself. I looked over at her in the passenger side and couldn't help but run my eyes along the length of her body. Her long legs were naked for me to see. They were so smooth and I couldn't wait to feel her skin under my finger tips. Finally, after what felt like eternity I pulled up to my house, yanking my seat belt of. I rush over to Bella's side and open the door pulling her into my arms.

She puts her hands flat on my chest pushing me away. I let her because I wanted to get in the house quickly but once we were in my room there was gonna be no stopping. I grab her arm and yank her up the walk way, slamming the door behind me before picking her up bridal style and dashing up the stairs. Once I made it up the stairs I throw her in the bed and close the door, locking it. I turn and pounce on her.

" Oh Bella..." I sigh. " God I need you!" I moan loudly, kissing her neck while pulling her shirt off. I remove my lips from her neck to pull it over her head and dip back down to suck on her neck. She tasted so fucking good. And that was just her skin.

" Edward stop!" She started pushing on my shoulders but I wouldn't budge. I grabbed both of her hands in one of mine and held it above her head. She kept wriggling under me, making my erection rub against her thigh. She immediately stopped but I ground down into her. She whimpered still trying to free her hands but it was impossible. She was so delicate. So fragile.

" Fuck Bella, I can't wait to be inside you." I groan and whisper softly in her ear.

"Please Edward..." She whimpers. " I'm not ready." She cries, stopping her struggles. I stop grinding and look down at her, seeing tears running down her face. " Please!" She whimpers again, her lips forming a small pout. I rest my head against her shoulder breathing heavily and squeeze my eyes shut. Either take her and make it that much harder to get her to fall in love with me or stop and do it when the time is right which in my opinion is right now.

" God dammit!" I mutter under my breath before rolling off of her. I hear her sigh in relief and getting her shirt, quickly putting in back on.

" Can you take me home?" She whispers, not looking at me. I chuckle and wrap my arm around her waist puling her to me. Her breath hitches.

" Bella your staying here for the night. I'm not letting you go." I whisper in her ear and I can feel her start to shake.

" But what about my dad?" She asks with hope in her voice. I bury my face in the crook of her neck.

" Your father will be gone at work for the rest of the night. I told him I didn't feel safe with you staying home alone and he agreed to let you stay here." I tell her.

" He agreed to that?" She asks in shock. I just nod leaving out the part were I told him that my parents would be home and that she would be staying in the guest room.

My eyes start drooping and I quickly fall asleep, dreaming about how Bella would soon love me and we would get married and she would have my children.

Knock. Knock. A loud banging on my door woke me up. I sat up looking down and Bella, smiling contently before the person started knocking again. I groaned and got up, walking over to the door. I opened and was surprised when I saw my mother Esme. She was supposed to be gone for a week, helping her mother with her sickness.

" Mom, what are you doing here?" I ask, walking out and closing the door behind me. She smiles sweetly at me and pulls me into a motherly hug. I hug her back awkwardly. I've always hated hugs except for with Bella.

" I decided to come home early. I missed you my baby too much." She cooes. I give her a tight smile.

" I missed you too. But listen I gotta get ready for school." I start to open my door.

" It's Saturday though." She says suspiciously. Shit.

" Oh yeah well then I gotta go...sleep in. You woke me up pretty early." I tell her. She nods her head but I can tell she doesn't really believe me. I shut the door behind me locking it again. I get back into bed, snuggling up to Bella and nuzzle her neck.

She starts to stir and I tighten my arms around her. " Wha..." She yawns wondering where she is. When she notices my arms around her she starts to struggle and I was really getting tired of it. That's all she ever did. " Get off of me!" She yells and I cover her mouth with my hand.

" Shhhhh!" I tell her to be quiet. " My mother is here, you don't want her to come in here do you?" I ask. She nods her head and I growl. " No, You don't!" I say forcefully, glaring at whimpers and leans her head away from me, further into my pillow. I lean down and kiss her. " It's time to get up, we have a long day ahead of us." I whisper once I pull back. I have a lot planned for today.

* * *

**Reviews get you a sneak peak of the next chapter! Please please review!**

**Thank you!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**********Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**February 2, 2010**

Edward throws on a pair of dark wash jeans and a plain black t-shirt with a leather jacket. Bella was still in her clothes from last night so he decides to have her wear one of my shirts. It was plain black much like the one he was wearing and went to her knees so he tied in the back and she put her jacket on over it making it look like a dress. He grabs her hand and pulled her down the stairs, hoping his mother wouldn't be there. He wasn't so lucky.

" Edward honey, I though you said you were going to sleep and who is this young lady?" She asks as soon as she sees Bella eying her up and down. Esme has seen many girls coming out of Edward's bedroom and they were all blonde bimbos. Sluts and she hated them. She wanted Edward to get a good girl that she could imagine getting grand kids from and this girl seemed so innocent. So fragile. She was different from the other girls. That Esme could tell for sure.

" This is Bella my girlfriend and we have to get going by mom." Edward says quickly wanting to get out of there as fast as was staring at Esme hoping she would figure out something was wrong and that she could help her but that never happened as she nodded at Edward and walked out of the kitchen. She closed her eyes as her hope went down the drain. Her eyes popped open when she felt a cold hand on her left breast.

" Edward..." She moaned in discomfort. He kept kneading her breast and sucking on her neck as if he hadn't heard her at all. His other hand was squeezing her ass.

" Baby I love you so much." He whispered against her lips before pulling away. He smirked as he pulls back, spotting the dark red mark he had left on her neck. His mark. " C'mon Let's go to the beach. They got into his car and made it there in a record time.

Edward and Bella were now walking along the beach when a tall, dark haired native American walks up to them. " Hey Bella!" He says enthusiastically trying to pull her in for a hug but Edward Keeps his arm tightly around her waist. You could tell he was pissed by the way his jaw was clenching and unclenching. " Oh sorry dude..." Jacob trails of, his eyes on his arm around Bella. " I didn't see you there. I'm Jacob." He introduces himself holding his hand out but Edward just stares at it before pulling Bella away and walking in the opposite direction.

" Edward he's my best friend." Bella murmurs. Edward just shrugs and continues walking.

" Hey!" Jacob yells from behind them, grabbing Edward's shoulder and pulling him back. " Bell's C'mon...don't let this guy just push you around. If you want to stay then stay." He tells Bella. Edward shoves Bella away from him and she falls to the ground.

" Listen here mutt Bella is mine. So you better leave us the fuck alone." Edward growls at him before punching him in the face. You could hear Jacobs nose crack from the impact and Bella cringes at the sound. Jacob fell to the floor holding his bloody nose as Edward smirked, his hand not feeling an ounce of pain from pounding Jacob in the face.

"Ow...fuck...you dick!" Jacob yells in pain.

Edward just walks up to him and kick him in the stomach before making his way to Bella and wrapping his arm around her waist and continued to walk along the beach as if nothing had happened. Bella was stiff in his arms as they walked. She didn't know what to do. Edward sits down in the sand, pulling Bella down into his lap. He nuzzles her neck and sucked her ear lobe into his mouth.

" Why did you punch Jake?" Bella asked suddenly. Edward stopped sucking and pulled back in shock.

" He wanted you!" He growled once he had gotten over the shock. He tightened his arms around her waist and she yelped out in pain but managed to speak anyway.

" No, he's my best friend." She tells him quietly.

" And your best friend can't be a girl?" He asks demanding.

" No!" She forces out as she can barely breath from how tight he is holding her.

He snarls lowly thinking that this was getting him no where in making her fall in love with him. He loosens his hold on her. " Fine. I'm sorry for acting so possessive. It's just...your the first girl I have ever had real feelings for and I don't want you to leave me." He murmurs lowly in her ear.

" Well the way you act makes me want to leave you. " She says

" I know. I just realized...I'm sorry, please forgive me and give me a chance." He turns her around, so she is straddling him and looks into her eyes. " Let me show you how much I love you and how you can love me too!" He pleads with her.

She stares back at him, searching in his eyes for any form of lying but all she's in sincerity. " Fine. One chance." She tells him hoping she won't regret it.

" Thank you." He murmurs lowly kissing her softly on the lips letting them linger for a moment before pulling away. He gazes into her eyes for a couple of minutes, just thinking before he lifts her off of his lap. He gets up and holds his hand out to her. She eyes it at first but eventually takes it and thanks him.  
She wipes her butt of and Edward stares at her ass lustfully. He holds in a groan and grabs her hand again walking them back to the car. He opens the door for her and closes it behind her going to his own side, smiling, and thinking she was already falling.

* * *

**Ahhhh Omg I'm so excited! I just got tickets to a linkin Park concert! Fuck yeah!  
**

** Anyway Thank you all for the reviews! They mean so much to me!**

**Please review! Reviews get sneak peaks!  
**

**Also there IS a reason why Edward is the way he is and you WILL find out. Just not now. Soon though.  
**

**Thank you!  
**


End file.
